Beautiful Creature Book 1: The broken barrier that caused it all
by Falling-Angeloid
Summary: We all Know earth, but what if that little core is actually another planet. What if on that planet there's an ocean, an atmosphere, and land. On this land, lives countless of living beings, all different and unique like you and me. However, how many lives will be taken. When humans find out about this, other world.


** We all know good old planet earth. With it's many layers and mysteries. We have the crust, mantle, the outer and inner core.**

**What if under all of that, under all that pressure,i s something so much more.**

**Another planet, with an atmosphere, with layers, with an ocean.**

**With living beings**

**Not humans though, oh no not humans. However, creatures. Creatures of all kinds.**

**They walk, they talk, they go to school, they learn. They cry, they die, they love, they live. **

**They're unique and different. Different race,**

**different religion, different body types. Different love interests, different personalities, different disabilities.**

**Different everything**

**They love, they laugh, they live.**

**Don't think too oddly of them though,**

**because being a creature of something so supernatural,**

**so unique **

**so odd**

**so different**

**doesn't make them any less human.**

* * *

><p>Pond stepped into the highschool reluctantly. Turning her head to the left she gave her friends ,Fantage and Soliviana, a firm nod. <em>Highschool, <em>pond thought. _finally a bigger school a bigger place, to be...to be myself, Ha! not what is this, some kind of drama tv show? The Ocean-eyed girl smiled at the thought. sticking close to her friends her eyes wandered about the school. Analyzing everything in sight. There was a hallway labeled just for demons? isn't that racist, or do all races have different hallways and she began to realize her _ hypothesis_ was true. They kept all races separate, fantage had instantly found her hallway. _

"HOLLAAAND!" Fantage yelled. Running ip you her curly haired brother.

"what what what! What do you want now" he replied angrily.

"Shifta' damn, no 'hi welcome to highschool' or anything." fantage said with the casual roll of her green eyes. She placed her foot onto her older brothers knee like she did always. "Anyways, tie my shoe please?"

Holland let out a sigh before tying the yellow sneaker "you're in the ninth grade now, you need to learn how to tie your own shoe."

"but tying shoes takes work, and work equals movement!" She groaned. "Well thanks, im off to history of shifting" she said as she began to walk off.

Soliviana and pond continued to walk along the wide corridor, they both kept an eye out for a thinner sectioned hallway labeled "Fairies" .

"OVER THERE! TO THE LEFT!" Soliviana said over excitedly. The electric girl grabbed pond's hand and ran down the hall. It didn't take too long before she found her class. Giving her water-based friend a quick hug she opened the door, and walked into her assigned math class. Pond of course had band, she bit her dark lip and clutched her flute case close to her chest. The bell had rang as soon as she stepped out of the labeled section.

"Welp, there goes my first impression." She said now picking up speed. Her long midnight black hair nearly touching the floor with each step. Quickly pond grabbed her shoulder and winced in pain. Her eyes widened at the painful burning sensation. Turning around she saw a Demon. Her eyes narrowed as she dropped her case and marched up to him. "Hey, hot-head! what the hell is your problem?"

He glanced at pond, their heights were nearly identical. "My name is Kisle not hot-head, our shoulders must have brushed up against each other and i guess i burned you. Sorry. What class are you even looking for?"

Pond instantly felt bad, she mummbled a quiet "sorry" and simply continued to walk off in Her original direction.

"You're going the wrong way fairy! Band's this way!" Kisle called out to her.

she turned on her dark blue heel and began to walk in his direction, keeping her head low. "My name is pond, and I guess we'll be walking together."

Kisle put and arm on her shoulder and looked at her "I guess we're friends now"

"No we are not you little hell-born bastard, and that hurts." She said shaking off his hand and facing forward. Kisle rolled his eyes and continued walking too. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p>"No seriously, its like a limp sea creature. Like I said people look so much hotter in underwear than naked." Creatilla said, Biting into her corndog.<p>

"Did you just describe a penis as a limp sea creature?" Kim said, raising her eyebrow in unamusement.

"yup"

"What if eels could like, talk" Blaze said, her head resting on the lunch table. "Like sometimes I wish shockers could talk." Soliviana began to burst into a bunch of furious giggles. Letting out a small shock and causing a senior to fall to the ground.

"oopsie" She said chewing her sandwich a bit loud.

Pond smiled, it was the little interactions like these and discussions at lunch that she just abosolutly adored. Holland came out of nowere and sat by her.

"Did you guys hear about the barrier breaking? We could either have lava rain or this time humans could actually find out about us if they dont fix it soon" Since it could be the end of out world, any of you ladies want to-"

"no" they all said in unison.

"I didnt finish my sentence! I was going to ask if you wanted to come to a party tonight! fire and flame always host a party for the new school year and they're welcoming everyone this year"

"oh, I was about of offer a waterfall of my water, I thought you were just really thirsty" pond said before taking a long sip. "But yah, ill come, if theres food"

"food?" Fantage said perking up from her seat. "hell yah im going to that party!"

"parties have desparate guys right?" Creatilla said sadly stirring her tasteless mashed potatoes.

"well holland's going to be there, so id say yes lil' tilla" blaze commented, before standing up and tossing her tray in the trash.

"who pissed in your crunchberries today hot-head" holland directed at blaze. Blaze turned her head sharply to him, her death stare intense and the tip of her ponytail ablaze.

"I will rip off your testicals and throw them into my fireplace!"

Pond let out a little chuckle at that. Jesus christ, her friends were so immature, and she loved that about them.

* * *

><p>Letting her backpack slip to the floor, she unzipped it and took out her math book.<p>

"Nothing but simple seventh and eighth grade review" pond said with a bored tone. Grabbing her pencil she began to read the directions of the worksheet._ Solve for X and Y then enter the solution. X + 3y = 15 Y= 5 + x_

Pond stared at the paper and let out a sigh. They should be learning new things, not reviewing easy things. She sucked it up and began to solve the equation.

A light knock came from her door.

"come in" she said automatically. Fantage, blaze, and soliviana walked in and sat down.

"Im here to copy the science worksheet, hand it over" fantage admitted, reaching out for the paper.

"me and liviana came to do homework together" Blaze said letting out a soft laugh.

"Dont judge me!" fantage yelled out. "I just dont understand the homework"

Pond smiled and handed her the already finished paper.

Time began to pass slowly as they all studied and did their homework together. After all of that was done the three girls had gone home. It was late and pond had decided to skip dinner that night. She wasnt too hungry anyways, she already had eaten a ton at lunch. Laying in her bed, she stair at her hurt shoulder. _What an asshole_ she thought. she closed her eyes, happy, to slip away from life for a little bit and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha...this is an opening chapter, and my grammar already sucks ass. The writing seems random. The jokes and comebacks dont seem like anything highschoolers would say. And i already want to pull the plug on my dream series (seriously on my tumblr im about to start posting character designs and post the fanfiction, if it even gets enough fans ill make an entire new blog for it) <strong>


End file.
